


Grief and Bookends

by EssayOfThoughts



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Leia Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts
Summary: Leia's death and the Resistances' reactions, bookended by the reactions of one more.





	

He feels it when his mother dies. Its a vast cracking thing, spiderwebbed fractures of glass stretching through the Force with all her bright, cold moonlight.

For a moment he can feel what she feels - heart seizing, no blood, no air, nothing.

And then she is gone.

 

* * *

 

She feels it when General Organa dies. She turns to Luke - Master Skywalker, properly - and he's gone pale, as pale as Leia's cold and moonlit presence in the Force.

For a moment they feel her hands on their cheeks, hear her whisper  _goodbye._

And then she is gone.

 

* * *

 

They feel it when their general, their princess, dies. The ripple of it is cast out through the whole of the Resistance - a soft breeze, a certain sadness.

For a moment they feel it, the absolute certainty and resolve of Leia Organa, her soft  _farewell_ against their ears.

And then she is gone.

 

* * *

 

Finn feels Leia's eyes watching him, piercing and seeing more than anyone ever has. He bows his head.

Poe feels it, and Pava and Arana, Leia's hand clapping down on their shoulders,  _well done_ and their next flight orders. As one they stand.

BB-8 and R2 and C-3PO feel it. Cold clutching at their circuits, a moment of slowed processing. Beebee-ate rolls backwards, crooning, Threepio says,  _oh dear._ Artoo, most articulate of them all, beeps,  _fuck._

 

* * *

 

Rey pulls herself upright, turns to Luke. He speaks before she can.

"We have to return."

(At the Falcon Chewie's eyes are dark and damp with tears.)

 

* * *

 

Finn pulls himself up. They can't stop. They've got this far through fear and pain and uncertainty. They must continue.

It's not just because it's what General Organa would have wanted. 

It's because its the right thing to do.

 

* * *

 

Poe nods to himself, blinks back tears. Pava and Arana are doing the same.

"We have our marching orders," he says. "We take the bastards down."

Throughout the hangar X-wings begin to power up.

 

* * *

 

The droids whirr to activity, Leia's certainty heavy and sure in their metal bones, gilding their motherboards. 

 _No more darkness,_ beeps Artoo.  _I've had fucking enough of darkness._

For once Threepio does not object to the cursing.

 

* * *

 

Far away Kylo Ren kneels before his grandfather's mask. 

"Lord Ren," says a droid. "Your master wishes to see you."

There is a moment's pause, a hiss. "I will be there shortly."

It comes, curling up out of him as the droid leaves. The force rises and with it Kylo hurls his grandfather's helmet across the room.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
